No importa la distancia
by Prongsie n' Paddie
Summary: Secuela de Fuego de noche, nieve de dia - Kurama anda desesperado buscando a Hiei por todo el Makai, pero las cosas no salen siempre como uno quiere... YAOI Kurama x Hiei - Songfic: Ricky Martin - No importa la distancia


**Advertencia:** Este fanfic contiene yaoi, es decir, relaciones afectuosas entre dos hombres. Si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, abandona antes de comenzar a leer. Luego no me responsabilizo si tu salud mental se ve afectada por esto.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Yu Yu Hakusho ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. De ser así, seria millonaria.   
  
**Nota: **Este fic es una secuela de "**Fuego de Noche, nieve de dia**", otro fanfic escrito por mi. Te recomiendo leerlo antes que leer este para saber de que va la mano.

**No importa la distancia**

_Una vez soñé que en algún lugar  
yo podría ser alguien si lograse amar  
y también soñé que si he de triunfar   
mi orgullo aferrado tendré que superar_  
  
_  
_Estaba cansado. Ya no podía mas.   
Por mas que me recorría todo el inframundo, no daba con mi objetivo.   
Se me entumecían las piernas de tanto caminar  
Me ardían los ojos de no poder casi dormir pensando en eso  
Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, desesperado, buscando tu rastro por todos lados  
Me dolía todo el cuerpo a causa del viaje...  
... y también de los malditos youkais que se aprovechaban de mi condición.   
Pero sobretodo me dolía el corazón. Oh, si.. cuanto dolía. Cuanto duele el no encontrarte. Cuanto duele el sentirte absolutamente mío; sentirme absolutamente tuyo para que luego me abandones como lo hiciste. Duele demasiado. Mas que cualquier daño físico que podía sufrir. Mas que cualquier cosa.   
  
_  
  
un día llegare  
no importa la distancia  
el rumbo encontrare  
y tendré valor  
paso a paso ire  
y persistire  
a cualquier distancia  
yo el amor alcanzare_  
  
_  
_Incalculables eran las veces que me he desmayado en medio de aquel horrible lugar, arriesgándome de ese modo, todo por encontrar la razón de mi existencia, el motivo de mis penas, mis enojos, mis alegrías y mis deseos. Todo por encontrarte.   
Y eran esos momentos en los que mas vulnerable me sentía. En los que no podía defenderme de aquellos demonios que se apoderaban de mi cuerpo como si fuera un juguete y me hacían sentir tan miserable. Que se me tiraban encima y me llevaban a alguno de los infinitos callejones del Makai y usurpaban cada milímetro de mi piel, conquistada por ti, un numero incontable de veces. Dolor. Demasiado. Y no solo físico.   
Me sentía una basura, un trozo de carne sucio e impuro deambulando por aquellos confines del mundo, solo, desprotegido, siendo abusado por todos los espectros y monstruos que se cruzaban por mi camino, sintiendo como cada vez me manchaban mas y mas. Sintiendo como cada vez me alejaban mas de ti.   
Durante mi búsqueda logre instalarme en una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de aquella ciudad tan espantosa para poder ocultarme ahí en las noches y conciliar al menos una o dos horas de sueño. Deshabitada y avejentada, gracias al cielo nadie iba para allí. Igualmente, intentaba pasar desapercibido y esconder constantemente mi youki para que nadie pudiera rastrearme. Para que nadie me encontrara y me manchara y destruyera mas de lo que ya estaba.   
  
_  
  
un vez perd  
era todo ideal  
y aunque fuese un sueño  
te sentía junto a mi  
se que estas ah  
que te encontrare  
aunque tarde una vida  
yo jamás renunciare_

Desesperado, como un pobre tras su único alimento, te buscaba por cielo y tierra.   
Una mañana encontré a una viejecita a quien le pregunte por ti. Me dijo que te había visto. Mis ojos de pronto se iluminaron, demostrando un poco de la escasa energía que me quedaba. Me comento que te había visto por el este, cerca de una vieja fabrica en ruinas que había por ahí. Jamás tuve una noticia mejor que esa en meses.   
Sin esperar mas, fui hacia allí. Estaba realmente emocionado, necesitaba verte, tocarte, hablarte.. preguntarte por que me abandonaste. Al llegar, ingrese al viejo edificio, casi destruido. Paredes mohosas; muchas derrumbadas. Viejas puertas de metal oxidado que rechinaban e incluso se trababan cuando intentaba atravesarlas.   
Y una curiosamente se cerró sola detrás de mi, al ingresar a una pequeña habitación a oscuras. Me gire sobre mis talones de inmediato, sonriendo.   
  
- Hiei?...- pregunte entusiasmado. Silencio.   
- Hiei?, eres tu?- insistí. Nuevamente silencio. - Soy yo... Kurama-.  
  
Sentí con horror como varios pares de gélidas manos me empujaban contra una de las paredes del lugar. Fue entonces cuando los ví: 6 youkais, de los mas grandotes que había visto jamás. Las piernas me flaquearon; hasta una viejita me engañó. Y otra vez lo mismo...  
Manos. Cuerpos fríos. Movimientos bruscos. Mordidas. Besos salvajes. Sangre. Desesperación. Dolor.   
  
_  
  
un día llegare  
no importa la distancia  
el rumbo encontrare  
y tendré valor  
paso a paso ire  
y persistire  
a cualquier distancia yo el amor alcanzare_  
  
_  
  
_Desperté unas cuantas horas mas tarde en aquel lugar, luego de haber caído inconsciente mientras aquel grupo de demonios se aprovechaba de mi por 4º o 5º vez . Abrí los ojos temeroso, rogando no encontrarme con aquellas criaturas de nuevo. Suspire aliviado, irguiéndome. No estaban. Al sentarme en el piso helado gemí de dolor. Con la escasa luz del amanecer pude observarme. Arañazos. Mordidas. Golpes.   
Todo mi, ahora frágil, cuerpo estaba cubierto de aquello. Y un dolor indescriptible en mi interior. Peor que lo usual en esos últimos meses. Mucho peor.   
Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano me levanté y busque mi ropa, hecha jirones. Me la coloqué como pude y busque el camino para salir de ese horrible lugar.   
Ahora que lo pensaba, era obvio que tu no podías estar ahí. Mas que obvio; era totalmente imposible que me esperaras ahí. Tu, que siempre evades todo, que siempre que te afecta algo anímicamente de modo tal que estés vulnerable huyes, aprovechándote de tu velocidad para hacerlo. Tu, que me evadiste durante casi 2 meses... esperándome en una fabrica abandonada. Que patético.   
  
_mas allá de toda gloria, del orgullo y del valor  
el poder de un héroe esta en su corazón  
  
_Desde ese día me encerré en aquella pocilga donde estaba escondido. Ya no me importaba nada. Estaba claro que me habías abandonado y que jamás te volvería a ver, a ver esos ojos rojo fuego, a ver esa rebelde cabellera negra azabache con lindas pintas blancas, a ver y sentir tu pequeño y fuerte cuerpo a mi lado. A ver esa sonrisa que reservabas únicamente para mi. La verdadera. La sonrisa real. La que a mi tanto me gustaba. Estaba claro que para ti había sido solo un impuro acto de sexo. Estaba claro que no me amabas.   
Así pasaron los dais, encogido en un rincón que aquel diminuto dormitorio 2x2 desvencijado en el cual esperaba mi fin.   
No me quedaba nada; te habías llevado todo de mi y jamás me lo regresaste. Jamás.   
Ya pocas veces salía, descubierto y sin molestarme en ocultar mi youki para que nadie me descubriera. No tenia nada mas que pudiera interesarle a los demonios de aquel lugar; y si lo tenia ya no me importaba. Me habían tomado por sorpresa tantas veces que comenzaba a hacérseme costumbre. Una horrorosa, pero costumbre al fin.   
Una madrugada sentí como abrían violentamente la puerta de la cabaña. Seguramente me habían seguido y estaban esperando el momento justo para atacar.   
Podrían haberlo hecho en cualquier momento en realidad, ya ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para oponer resistencia alguna. Espere en aquel rincón el momento en el que intentaran poseerme; el momento en el que no resistiría mas y cayera ya sin vida sobre los asquerosos brazos de cualquier ser que haya tenido la suficiente astucia de seguirme hasta aquí.   
Sentí pasos cerca mío. No me atrevía siquiera a mirar. Ya sabia lo que vendría; unas manos se aferraban de mi y me tumbaban en el piso para luego comenzar a arrancarme los trapos que llevaba encima y utilizarme para saciar su ansiedad.   
Y de hecho, unas manos se aferraron de mi y me levantaron del rincón donde estaba. Ya ni miedo tenía, ningún sentimiento me invadía en aquel momento.   
Sorpresivamente, los brazos dueños de aquellas manos me rodearon el cuerpo, seguramente para comenzar a arrancar mi ropa.   
Nada ocurrió.  
Y por unos cuantos minutos.   
  
- Kurama...- susurro el sujeto que me aprisionaba. Que macabro, lo hizo con una voz tan similar a la tuya....  
  
No pude resistirme. Abrí los ojos, enfrentándome así al ser maligno que se había atrevido a tanto. Al que se había atrevido a simular ser tu.   
  
_y un día llegare  
no importa la distancia  
junto a ti estare  
con tu resplandor  
paso a paso ire  
y persistire  
a cualquier distancia yo tu vida y tu amor tendr  
  
_Me sentí desfallecer de pronto. Las piernas no me aguantaron y caí al piso.  
El youkai que estaba frente a mi se agachó, intentando mantenerme en pie inútilmente. Me sentó con la espalda contra el muro y se arrodillo frente a mi, observándome fijamente.   
Sentí como una ola de aire frío recorría todas y cada una de mis, algo dañadas por los golpes, vértebras. Y es que no podía concebir lo que veía.   
Frente a mi no estaba nadie mas que el dueño de mis sueños; de mi cuerpo y de mi corazón. Frente a mi estabas tú, con aquel rostro de preocupación que tenias la misma noche en la que te vi por ultima vez, con esos ojos rojo fuego clavados en los verdes míos, con esas pintas blancas en el negro azabache de tu cabello. Simple y llanamente tu, tal como te recordaba.   
  
- Hiei.. - susurre débilmente -... eres tú.... v-volviste...-  
- Si... yo... lamento haberme ido así. De verdad....- dijiste con sinceridad.   
- Por que...?- no me salían las palabras.  
- Por que... -agacho la vista- porque creí que solo jugabas; que todo lo que querías era divertirte un rato conmigo y nada mas- susurro. Casi me desmayo al oírlo.   
- Yo jamás pensé algo así!- me defendí, algo desesperado, mientras una lagrima se derramaba por mi mejilla. No podía creerlo, era el mismo motivo que yo había pensado por el cual tu me habías abandonado.... nada mas que invertido. - Hiei, yo... yo te amo!-   
Levantaste la vista. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que vi esos rubíes húmedos, al borde del llanto. Hubo silencio durante unos segundos, los cuales parecían una eternidad. Nos vimos a los ojos durante todo ese tiempo.  
- Zorro estúpido..- dijiste, con un gesto de enfado - Por que demonios entonces no lo dijiste antes?!, te podías haber ahorrado todo este sufrimiento, idiota!!- me regañaste. Sonreí débilmente, como hacia mucho que no hacia.   
- Creí que.. que no sentías lo mismo por mi, que todo lo que querías era... sexo.- dije con sinceridad.   
- Serás tonto, Kitsune... - exclamaste, abrazándome nuevamente y acercando tus labios a mi oído. - Te amo... mas que a nada en este mundo- susurraste.   
  
Y ya nada mas me importo. Nada mas. Te tenia de vuelta; lo que mas quería en el universo entero estaba a mi lado, ya no necesitaba mas nada.   
Desde ese momento, estaríamos juntos y para siempre. Sin nada que importe.   
Sin nada que nos atemorice  
Sin nadie que se interponga entre nosotros  
Solos, tu y yo. Y nadie mas.  
  
_Paso a paso ire  
y persistire  
a cualquier distancia yo tu vida y tu amor tendre_

**Fin**

Lyrics: No importa la distancia - Ricky Martin  
Notas de autor: Aqui tienen la tan esperada (si, como no) secuela del fanfic. La realidad es que cuando escribi Fuego de noche, nieve de dia no tenia ni la mas minima intencion de hacer un segundo capitulo o similar, pero gracias a los reviews que me dejaron y a consejos de la gente he decidido que seria lo mas indicado. Asi, el que desea un final triste que simplemente lea solo ese fic y el que desea un final feliz, que lea la secuela.   
Muchisimas gracias a todos los reviews que me dejaron, se los agradezco muchisimo y.. nada simplemente eso. Esta secuela va dedicada tambien a ustedes. Dedicado a Nicole, a quien le dedique enteramente la precuela de esta historia, a Chio, quien constantemente me ayuda en la escritura de fics, aconsejándome y alentándome para que no deje de escribir, y a Fran, la reina del angst a quien se que le gustara esta secuela. Las quiero mucho!


End file.
